Most photovoltaic (“PV”) modules are quite heavy because they use glass to encase the PV cells. A solar mounting system, therefore, must be able to withstand the weight of an array of one or more PV modules and the forces of nature that may act upon it. In addition to supporting heavy solar arrays and the associated natural forces, solar tracking equipment must also be able to move the solar array so it tracks the sun. This can require motors with significant horsepower. Therefore, mounting and tracking systems for PV modules typically are relatively large, complex assemblies comprising large, heavy components.
These components can add significant cost to a solar power system for at least two reasons. First, the components themselves are expensive to manufacture, ship, and install. Second, installation and operation can be expensive because they require time and skilled operators to conduct quality control measures in the field. Therefore, there is a need for PV mounting system components that minimize the overall use of material to be lighter weight and reduce costs. In addition, there is a need for PV mounting system components that can reduce the time necessary for installation and for quality control during construction in the field.
Furthermore, today a number of PV systems use modules that have custom frames or unframed modules. Depending on whether the PV modules use standard frames or these other variations, different components and designs are needed for the mounting and tracking systems. Thus, there is a need for a PV mounting system having a base design capable of mounting PV modules using standard frames, custom frames, and even unframed modules.
There is a growing demand for solar trackers in areas with high environmental loads from wind, snow, and other harsh conditions. Some of these environments are in coastal areas and island nations which are vulnerable to major storms and other severe weather. The environments in such locations can also be very corrosive. Thus, there is a need for PV mounting systems that can withstand extremely high loads and are resistant to corrosion.
Accordingly, there is a need for PV mounting system components that efficiently use structural material only where it is needed. There is also a need for a PV mounting system with components that provide easier and quicker installation and quality control capability. Finally, there is a need for a PV mounting system capable of mounting modules using standard frames, custom frames, and even unframed modules.